


Root Beer and Red Lights

by ItsAllKinksHere (spiralsystem)



Series: Omovember 2019 [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Bladder Control, M/M, Omorashi, Omovember, PWP without Porn, Piss Desperation, Piss kink, Watersports, controlling andrew, desperate in a vehicle, hm. How do i tag this without getting in trouble, please god don’t read this im dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 20:00:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21276863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralsystem/pseuds/ItsAllKinksHere
Summary: Stop don’t look at me idk why i wrote thisAnyway here’s day 1 for omovember: desperate in a vehicleAndrew makes Neil drinks root beer on the way home. Whoops, not his fault they got stuck in traffic though.





	Root Beer and Red Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Repeat after me: im a dirty bastard. I’m a dirty bastard. 
> 
> If you know me irl and decide to click on this fic im just... im so sorry. 
> 
> Anyway please just. Take this. Its my first time writing omorashi but it certainly won’t be my last. :)

Neil usually loves long car rides. There’s something soothing about the gentle glide of the car, watching the scenery change at varying speeds.

But now, he’d rather be anywhere but the car.

His bladder pounds against the seatbelt, which had accidentally locked itself in place half an hour ago. Neil didn’t see much point in adjusting it earlier, as it wasn’t choking him. But now, he’s regretting not fixing it before they got on the highway.

Neil is very careful not to fidget in his seat, hyper aware of Andrew in the driver’s seat. He isn’t even looking at Neil, focusing on the road, but when it comes to his boyfriend, Neil swears up and down that Andrew had a sixth sense about these things. And chances are, Andrew would just be grumpy at him that he hadn’t gone before they left, and then proceed to laugh at Neil’s uncomfortableness.

The car hits a pothole in the road and Neil lurches, unconsciously flinching when the seatbelt digs further into his bladder.

The longer Neil’s in the car, the worse it gets, and the more adamant Neil is about not making a scene. He’s taken to slipping his shoes off to curl himself into a fetal position, head against the window and feet perching on the edge of the seat. His arm is firmly pressing against his dick, disguised as having his hand resting across his lap. Andrew sends a scowl at the taller boy for having his feet on the seat, but he doesn’t say anything more about it.

4 more hours of driving.

Half an hour later, Neil’s using all of his willpower to not squirm. He’s shifted a couple of times, which has only resulted in the seatbelt accidentally getting tighter. Oh, this is the opposite of what he wants.

His arm traps his dick against his stomach, which is honestly the only thing that’s keeping him from leaking everywhere right now. He’s forced himself not to move, so this is the only option if he doesn’t want to piss all over Andrew’s car. And he doesn’t. No matter how many times him and Andrew have done something similar at home, that was in their own personal time and definitely in Andrew’s very precious maserati.

He starts to think about the things they’ve done, pointedly not in the maserati, and his cheeks heat up by accident.

Somehow, of all things, this is the thing Andrew descides to notice.

Andrew gives him a look, only for a second, keeping focus on the road. “You ok?”

Neil contemplates just telling him everything’s fine and hope he can make it home in time, but he looks at the clock, realizes they still have a good 3 and a half hours left, he decides not to pussyfoot it.

“Can we stop somewhere soon? I gotta piss.”

Andrew makes a grunting sound of acknowledgment, but pointedly doesn’t give Neil a straight answer.

Andrew starts to pull over to the right lane, noticing an exit coming up fast. Neil doesn’t make a noise, but inwardly he’s cheering. When Andrew pulls into a McDonald’s, Neil’s ready to unclip his seatbelt and stumble his way to the washroom inside.

Andrew subverts his expectations almost immediately. Hinsight is 20/20, Neil supposes, when Andrew pulls up to the drive through window instead of parking and orders two large root beers. Neil could technically just hop out of the car while Andrew ordered, but he didn’t doubt the blonde would actually drive away without him, if given the chance.

So he sits in his seat and waits for the root beer. He’s too petty to say thank you when Andrew hands Neil one of the root beers though, because he knows the other is doing this on purpose.

Neil just lets the drink rest on his knees as they pull back onto the highway, not intending to drink any of it. And watching Andrew suck his drink through the translucent straw was not helping one bit. He very carefully did not think about how the root beer cup was like his bladder, almost overfull.

“You gonna drink any of that? I got it specially for you.” Andrew says, deadpan, but Neil can see the mischievous smirk on his face. Oh, no, that wouldn’t do at all.

Neil raises the straw to his lips and takes a long gulp, staring at Andrew the whole time, knowing the blonde could see him out of the corner of his eye.

“Good,” Andrew responds, “wouldn’t want it to go to waste.” That little prick.

Andrew knows exactly how to goad Neil into doing exactly what he wants, and not even 15 minutes later, the cup has nothing left but ice cubes in it. Neil can’t help his shifting, now. Rubbing his knees together doesn’t really help, but it’s not like he can do much in a confined space like this. He runs his hands up and down his thighs, but it does nothing. Not even a minor distraction from the pressing need to just piss already. And he can see Andrew laughing at him. Not an outright laughter, but just enough of a smirk to know that if he was capable of it, Andrew would be laughing his ass off right now.

Neil scowls at his boyfriend, “if you don’t pull off somewhere soon I will piss in your car.”

But instead of the encouragment to find a place, Andrew only smiles wider. No, no, that was the opposite effect of what he wanted.

So Neil just sends a look towards Andrew and goes back to focusing on not pissing himself. He checks the clock. 2 hours and 45 minutes left.

15 minutes later the large root beer has definitely worked its way down to Neil’s bladder and it’s impossible to sit still anymore. As much as he knows Andrew hates whining, Neil’s been bitching at him for the past 5 minutes. Andrew’s only graced him with affirmative grunts and smirks.

Neil’s almost at the end of his rope, so he grabs his dick to try and relieve at least a little bit of the pressure, but Andrew makes his move for the first time by batting away Neil’s hand. Neil looks up at Andrew, stunned for a half second and a little bit affronted, before he tries again. He’s prepared though, and he grabs his dick with his right hand and wards off Andrew’s attacks with his left. Neil’s busy trying not to piss himself, and Andrew definitely on purpose drives over a pothole, sending Neil’s bladder into spasms as it catches on the seatbelt. Neal whines as he feels a trickle escape onto his boxers. He doubles down on his efforts, thighs rubbing together at double the pace, hips shifting from side to side, and his dick is in what feels like a vice grip.

2 and a half hours left. He can do this. He can do this.

He can do this if Andrew stops being a dick.

His attention snaps to Andrew holding out his own root beer, halfway unfinished.

“I don’t want the rest. You can finish it.”

“Andrew...”

“You can finish it.”

There’s no arguing with him, so Neil takes the soda bypassing the straw and opening the lid, chugging it down as fast as he can despite every swallow feeling like it’s going directly to his already overfilled bladder.

2 hours and 15 minutes left. Neil already feels like he can’t wait another 10.

2 hours, they hit the city. It’s rush hour, and Neil almost panics for a second. But panic doesn’t do anyone any good, so he takes a breath, and focuses on keeping his bladder in control.

Andrew doesn’t make things easier by purposefully starting and stopping much harder than he can, watching with a delight only recognizable to Neil when his boyfriend squirms against the seatbelt every time. Neil’s hand doesn’t move from being clenched around his dick, positive the moment he lets go will be his demise.

When the first wave of intense desperation hits him he almost loses it right there. He slams his left hand on the top of his penis, covering the hole and he shoots forward, rocking back and forth desperately. He’s vaguely aware of Andrew having the time of his life beside him, but he’s presently more distracted by his pressing need to pee.

The second wave comes way too soon after and twice as intense as the last time. A short spurt makes its way past his sphincter muscles and he can feel it balancing just inside the tip, threatening to come out any moment now. He jostles from side to side as much as the seatbelt will let him. But the more he moves, the tighter it gets, and the more it presses in on his swollen bladder.

There’s a red light coming up and Neil only has half a second to register it before Andrew pulls a hard stop, the seatbelt cruelly digging into his bladder and forcing the piss up and out. A hard jet spurts past his hand and through the fingers clamped on top, creating a wet spot the size of a golfball on his sweatpants. Neil doubles down on his efforts, rocking back and forth trying to contain the flood. He knows with the first leak the end would come soon but damn if he wouldn’t hold out as long as possible. Andrew’s outright staring at him now, waiting for the light to change, but there is a noticable blush across his pale cheeks.

The car behind them honks, dragging Andrew out of his dazed focus. He steps on the gas hard by accident, slamming Neil into the seat back, the pressure causing another leak to spurt out of him.

“Andrew I gotta fuckin’ piss and I will piss all over this car if you don’t pull over.”

“Oh, get a better hold of yourself, Josten.” That wasn’t the response he wanted, but it was the one he expected. Well, he told the other boy, and that was pretty much all he could do at this point. Now Andrew couldn’t say that Neil didn’t warn him.

“Andrew-”

“If you complain again I’ll pull on that seatbelt myself.”

Neil promptly shuts his mouth, focusing on squeezing himself.

An unconcious whine escaped his mouth, followed by a string of “AndrewAndrewAndrewAndr-”

He didn’t do it on purpose, but just as promised, Andrew grabs the diagonal section of the belt and yanks hard, it digs into Neil’s bladder, forcing a spurt out of him. Neil loses control and he’s helpless as he leaks a steady stream into his boxers. He panics for a half second, grabbing his dick in a vice grip and forcing the stream to come to a trickling halt. “Goddamn, Andrew!” He pants out, unable to get his voice higher than a loud whisper. But tasting sweet relief, his bladder protests once again, but Neil can’t stop it. A sizable stream spurts out of the tip of his penis and Neil arches up, trying to no avail to get it to stop. It lasts a couple of seconds before Neil grabs on once again and squeezes, cutting off the stream to a slow trickle. But stopping it completely is off the table now.

“Andrew, I am pissing.” 

Andrew sighs, “try your best to not, but I’ll take it to the cleaners later if I must.”

And just for sweet revenge, if Neil had to guess, he stops hard at the red light in front of them.

Neil’s dam bursts, but no matter how hard he squeezes or grips his dick like his life depends on it, piss streams out of him and into his boxers, creating wet areas all over his sweatpants, eventually down his thighs and onto the seat underneath him. Neil moans, his body going limp under him. He knew he had a large bladder but it was still going as the light turned green. Andrew was blushing hard and very pointedly keeping his eyes on the road.

By the time they made it out of traffic, Neil’s seat was covered in piss, and he looked over at Andrew.

“I told you I had to pee.”


End file.
